The night he was just there for her
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: Nell had shown up at his apartment in tears over what had happened today at work. Renko and Hunter dying, thinking Sam had died for a moment, Callen getting arrested, Hetty's resignation. Normally Nell was tough but it had all hit her at once, and she could no longer keep up appearances. No one could blame her either. Post Sans Voir Part 2


He wasn't sure what woke him up first, the sun warming his skin or the vibrating of his phone, but as soon as his eyes opened his thoughts were one something else. More like someone else. There was a cheek on his chest, an arm over draped over him and gentle breathing in his ear. He turned his head.

It was Nell.

Now it was all coming back. He remembered everything clearly now. They hadn't had sex which was a relief. No, he was just being there for her in a 'partnerly' way. Even if that meant her in his bed with him, him without a shirt and her in his clothes. From another point of view this may look like something totally different but it was totally plausible once explained.

Nell had shown up at his apartment in tears over what had happened today at work. Renko and Hunter dying, thinking Sam had died for a moment, Callen getting arrested, Hetty's resignation. Normally Nell was tough but it had all hit her at once, and she could no longer keep up appearances. No one could blame here either.

_"...Sometimes i-it's just t-too much and yo-you begin to r-rethink your options" she said in the middle of sobs as he opened the door._

_His hand instantly went to her shoulder and he rubbed his thumb briefly "Nell have you been crying?" Her reply was a short nod and he pulled her inside, he could see a bottle in her hand but assumed it was water. "You're freezing" he mumbled directing her to the couch and handing her a blanket off the edge. He couldn't stand there and watch her blubber and shake. He sat beside her and pulled her in. She still shook but the sobs died down. "What did you mean, what's making you like this, what options?" he whispered softly._

_"For work. Don't you think it could be easier somewhere else?" her voice was barely audible and slightly slurred, it left him with more questions than answers._

_"Please don't tell me you're leaving too" he would hate it if she left. She was his best friend. They were partners. He wouldn't just hold anyone while they cried on his couch._

_Her head just went lower and more tears made their way out. The only time **he** had been like this was when Dom was abducted and later killed. It had been hard to come to terms with his friends passing and he didn't really have anyone to turn to. He would have appreciated having someone there for him - that's why he has to get Nell out of this. His arms went around her tighter and he rubbed her back._

_"I just want everything like it was last week" from under the blanket she pulled out the bottle which was actually vodka. She put her lips to the rim and sipped a bit._

_His eyes narrowed, he wouldn't think Nell would drink like this. "Nell, that isn't helping. It will just make it worse" he told her before reaching for the clear bottle. She held it tightly for a moment before giving in and sinking further into the couch._

_Eric hated seeing his partner like this, she had red cheeks and puffy eyes with and even smaller voice than normal. He felt some sort of anger but it wasn't towards anyone, just anger._

_"What if Hetty doesn't come back this time, what if Callen stays in jail, what if the team gets disbanded? I don't want this team to break up." Her hand went to her face and she cried again._

_Nell was a big family person so losing anyone close to that would be hard for her. "That's not gonna' happen" he kept his mouth just above her ear._

_"Yeah, what d'you know?" she said screwing up her nose slightly and grabbing the bottle off him again._

_Eric sighed "I know that drinking won't make it go away, and so do you" he said it with some kind of a warning tone. He did know that Nell knew better than this and that it wasn't going to help. He took it off her again this time putting it on the floor out of her reach. "Nothing bad is going to happen to this team, you gotta' trust me on that."_

_Nell sniffed slightly and mumbled "sorry." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve kind of how a small child would. "This is just like another family to me."_

_He nodded "Me too, and it's not going to end, everything will go back to how it was eventually. You got to trust me on that. Yes, sometimes it can be too much but you got me as a partner, okay? And I'm not leaving anytime soon" he whispered soothingly in her ear._

_She pushed herself up "I'm sorry for showing up like this" she replied "I don't usually drink like that it's just-"_

_"Everything is messed up, I get it. But I'm here for you Nell, just vent to me don't try drink it away" he watched her carefully as she nodded but her lip quivered slightly like she could cry again. He lifted his hand to her face and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for few moments._

_"You're the best friend I've ever had you know that?" she spoke softly and smiled gently towards him opening her eyes again. They caught each other's gaze this time and something clicked in her head._

_Her lips went straight to his. It was a shock to both of them and they both just kept still for a few seconds, thinking over Nell's actions. Just before she went to pull back he tipped his head and returned the action. Now both his hands were cupping her face and she shifted closer. Nell pulled back to take a breath and she shuddered slightly._

_But, something set off alarm bells when her legs moved on either side of him. Eric realized what was happening and how it couldn't happen like this. "Nell" he tried to say "Nell" he repeated and more urgently. This time she pulled back._

_She obviously got that he didn't want to do this at the moment and her face fell, which almost broke Eric's heart "Oh" she muttered. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head "God, Eric, I'm so sorry" she moved backward and her head hung. "Such an idiot" she ran hand through her hair and moved to stand up._

_"No, Nell" he grabbed her hand "you're not an idiot" he said trying to calm her._

_"I just kissed you and you wanted nothing to do with me in that way" she shook her head._

_He grabbed her hand "I only stopped because this isn't the right, you're drunk and it would be like taking advantage of you." _

_Nell didn't meet his eyes "I should go now anyways" her voice was weak again. Eric sat up properly and stood up to reach for her hand that she had pulled back. "Nell, I'm not letting you drive back home... Or walk, you can stay here for the night."_

_"Won't it be awkward because of what just happened?"_

_"Neither one of us has made a bad joke yet so I think we're still good." Nell smiled and let out a short, nervous laugh. "There's that beautiful smile" he commented before walking over to the closet and taking out some blankets "I'll take the couch, you can take my bed. No discussion."_

_She had opened her mouth to object but then gave a small 'thank you' she then hurried off the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair and picked the bottle off the floor, he knew Nell would pay for it in the morning. Before Nell came out he got his own pyjama pants on (the ones with the polar bears) and laid out one of his jumpers and a pair of boxers for her._

_She came out wiping her eyes again and staring at the bed where he had laid out some clothes. She gave another small smile - Eric really was her best friend. Why the hell had she tried something with him. She vowed never to drink like that again. She stepped out of her own clothes and put in Eric's. She was slightly comforted by the fact it smelled of him. She pulled back the sheets and slipped into the bed._

* * *

_Eric was awake for long into the night. He kept going over what had happened today and before with Nell and them having their first kiss. __It wasn't really how he imagined it. He kind of hoped it would be in ops, both of them being sober. But than again it did feel better than he thought it would be._

_But right now he was here for her. Support her through this. Eric had been through it before with Dom and Macey dying so he knew what she was feeling._

_After another hour he still found himself staring up at the ceiling. Most of it due to Nell, and the rest to do with everything that happened today. He pushed off the blankets as they suddenly got too hot. He pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom. As he passed his room he stuck his head in the door. Nell was sat up in bed her eyes wide open._

_"Can't sleep either?" she asked._

_He leant against the door frame "Yeah, it's not that I'm not tired, I am. I just can't sleep."_

_She smirked "Join the club. It's too hot when the covers are on, too cold when they're not" she looked back down to the sheets that were crumpled in her hand._

_Eric stood properly still feeling the uneasy tension. "We're still good, right?"_

_She nodded and gave a slight smile "Yeah, totally good."_

_"Well, since we both unable to sleep - They're playing X Men: Wolverine on TV"_

_Nell gave a wide smile "Come on" she shifted over to the left and Eric moved in beside her. Eric grabbed the remote from the bedside table and switched it on, it was only twenty minutes through the movie. They both leant against the headboards with the pillows for neck support._

_Halfway through the movie it was like nothing had ever happened earlier. Nell was leaning against his shoulder with Eric's arm around her. Just like their normal movie nights. Usually one of them would leave at the end of the night or sleep on the couch, but when Eric turned to see Nell at the end of the movie, she was fast asleep._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with light green orbs. She smiled warmly back up at him until she remembered where she was. "Eric?" she winced back "Oh, I remember now" she kept her eyes closed "Why is it so bright... and loud?"

"It's called a hangover" he chuckled "It's a consequence from drinking vodka. Just because you can hold your alcohol doesn't mean you can escape this."

"Shh, shh" she said lifting her hand up and tapping his head.

"Here, drink this" he had a glass of water in his hand and two pills.

Nell pushed herself up and graciously accepted them from Eric before quickly getting rid of them. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a brief sigh. "Sorry about last night."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came to me and not somewhere else."

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him "Thank you, Eric." His free arm went around her and he tightened his grip for a moment. Nell pulled back and grinned "I think I'll just make some coffee then get out of your hair" she slipped off the bed and left the room.

Eric blinked slowly as his gaze followed her out the room. He smiled to himself then shook his head. "Make that two" he called out as he left the bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please - if you can - review.**


End file.
